I don't want perfect, I want Robin
by R0BINDAGGERS
Summary: AU Mosbatsky fanfic where Robin is actually the mother of Ted's kids.
1. I'm gonna marry her someday

"See that girl? I'm gonna marry her someday."

[ Future Ted: This is the story of How I Met Your Mother. This will probably take twenty years to finish, so please go take a bathroom break, or whatever break. I'm about to show you how much I loved this girl, and how I met her, and everything we went through. It's going to be amazing, and I hope you don't contact your mom about this. She would get mad. Oh looks like you're not going to take a break, so let's start. Your mom was this canadian hottie. The first time I laid my eyes on her, was the day I swore I saw my future in my eyes. It was like one of those movies, where the guy sees the girl across the room, and says, "See that girl? I'm gonna marry her someday." Of course, I didn't say that out loud, Uncle Barney would be the one yelling at me, hitting me with all the ties he wears, but I highly doubt that. He loves them to death. Anyway, back to your mom. She loves cigars, and scotch. She was the girl that never wanted to have children, until the impossible happened. I was deeply in love with her, and I made sure to tell her when we were married. Enough to make her realize that I'm her love story. Now here is the epic that we all waited for. Enjoy. ]

Ted was the guy that waited for the impossible. He waited for the person that left him smiling for hours, even if the girl had left a while ago. Time after time, he went through break ups like no other, until that moment, in 2005, he met the impossible. He was having his daily drinks at McLarens, hanging out with Barney, waiting for the 'one'. Usually, Ted was Barney's wingman, and he tried for him to get laid, and just never talk to the girl ever again. Ted didn't mind doing it, but now, that he's in his twenties, he feels like he's wasting time. Not exactly looking for the right one, even if that is what he does. He seeks, and fails, until boom the impossible just showed up in his head. Leaving him speechless, with a smile on top. He saw her.

Ted hit Barney on the shoulder, telling him to look at that girl, "See that girl? I'm gonna marry her someday." His words came out like roadrunner, faster than he could ever say any word. Barney immediately hit him back on the shoulder, harder than expected, "Ted. Bro. Don't."

Future Ted: Oh, oops, I did say that out loud. Thank god your mother didn't hear.

Ted didn't listen to the last words Barney actually said, he doesn't even know, to this day, what exactly he said, his eyes were busy on the girl. She was wearing this green shirt, her lips perfectly fitted to her mouth, and without hesitation, their eyes met. Smiles were involved also.

Love at first sight almost.


	2. Hoes before Bros

"Hoes before Bros."

[ Ted and Barney style ]

Ted: See that girl? Should I go and talk to her, or what?

Barney: Will it make you shut up?

Ted: Well, I don't know. She's gorgeous, so probably not.

Barney: I say nah to that.

Ted: Why did I even ask?

Barney: Cause, you're my wingman, and you expect me to actually have an answer.

Ted: Why aren't you giving me an answer?

Barney: Because you will go on and on about this girl, and I've known you enough to know that you might brag about it, saying this girl will be the one. Fuck relationships. We should just stick to pushing our pensis inside of vaginas, and just leave.

Ted: This girl is different though.

Barney: You say that to every girl you see, Ted.

Ted: She smiled back.

Barney: Okay, so if I smiled at you, would you think I'm the right guy for you?

Ted: Are you gay?

Barney: In the scenario, yes.

Ted: No. I wouldn't even think about you.

Barney: Exactly. If you stick with me, you wouldn't even need a girl like that. Even if she's the hottest little thing you can eye, who knows if you can actually get her?

Ted: What's that supposed to mean?

Barney: You have no game, Ted.

Ted: And you do?

Barney: I'm awesome, duh.

Ted: Clearly.

Barney: Everything I do is lengen- wait for it- dary. LEGENDARY.

Ted: You have weird catchphrases.

Barney: I get laid with these phrases.

Ted: What if I actually want to be with this girl?

Barney: Oh yeeeahh, you just KNOW she likes it dirty. Go say 'Hi'


	3. Do you wanna go on a date with me?

The girl walked up to the bar, ordening herself a drink. Ted, on the other hand, was sweating through his clothes pretty much. He couldn't even fathom what he was going to say to the girl. Like Barney said, if he does something stupid, he'll make an ass of himself. That's something he never wanted to do, even to this girl, who just made heaven so beautiful in his life on Earth. Though, he hasn't even had one conversation with her. Yet. Ted was always this nervous guy, but at the same time always had this confident side to him. Which is rare, but when it does come out, it's like one of those epic things you just have to live to see. He always had things to say, making the words spill out of his mouth something you want to hear, maybe for hours if you are really into listening to his bullshit. Yep, it's more like bullshit, then romantic shit, but then again, he's hopelessly romantic in some way, if he wants to be. He just needs to find the one.

Ted walked up to her, massaging his shoulders, letting his elbow just hang on the bar, "Hi." He spit out, adjusting his muscles a little before meeting his eyes with hers. Her eyes were the definition of perfect. He felt like he was lost in them for a while, not being able to speak more than once, which is basically the story of his life. Anyway, back to her eyes. Just so big, and beautiful. Her face made everything just a little better, he could even look at that for hours if he had the ability to.

"Hi." She answered back, her fingers running back and forth on the tip of her neck like she was in an awkward position. It really didn't make Ted a little bit confident after that, it kind of made him feel uncomfortable, maybe just like the girl he's talking to right now.

"I'm sorry, but I saw you over there, talking to that person, and right away our eyes just met. Like something out of the movies." His voice echoed in the room, not exactly caring if anyone heard it or not.

"Well, you looked at me, and I looked back. That's life." A sassy remark just buzzed out of her voice this time. Ted always pointed out in the future that was the hottest thing he ever heard, and she always just hit him right after, saying he's an idiot. The future will always be his favorite place to run freely. The past- Not so much.

"I just wanted to ask you if you want to hang out- I mean, do you wanna go on a date with me?" His question sprung a leak, tilting his head to the door.

She smiled. That smile. God, this girl was perfect inside and out. "Yeah. I'm new to New York anyway, so that would be wonderful, but I have to get back with my friends over there. One of them got dumped by her boyfriend, so all night we have to hate men."

"Well if it would make her feel better, you can always throw a drink in my face."

His invitation just made her even beam more brightly, writing her phone number in the time, before her eyes this time met his, "That is something I always wanted to do." She handed him the paper, throwing a drunk in his face just right after. Winking right back.

"Hey- I'm Ted Mosby." He alerted her, throwing the unwanted alcohol off of his jacket.

"Robin Scherbatsky." She smiled once more. He couldn't get enough with that smile.

Barney came back, laughing his ass off at the sight, "I knew she liked it dirty, but without the sex involved. You got rejected. Maybe I should try."

Ted smiled, showing the piece of paper, "I did it."


	4. Lily and Ted

Lily and Ted

Lily: So is this girl pretty?

Ted: So pretty, and right away, even with a few words, she was satisfied.

Lily: Okay, I hope you aren't going to make a fool of yourself, and just think she's the one.

Ted: Who knows exactly if she's the one or not, but I do feel like she is.

Lily: You just met her, Ted.

Ted: I'm just positive in my life, Lily.

Lily: Okay, fine. I shouldn't judge you or whatever, but if she's the 'one', what are you going to do for the date.

Ted: I talked to her last night, and I guess she came back from that business trip she took, but still, I don't know what I should do.

Lily: You need to find out soon. Like right now.

Ted: I thought a simple dinner would be good.

Lily: Always feed the girl. Marshall made me dinner, and look at this diamond ring.

Ted: Yeah, I can't cook worth shit.

Lily: True. Don't make her dinner. Take her out. Make her feel like she's worthy.

Ted: You're the and Ted

Lily: So is this girl pretty?

Ted: So pretty, and right away, even with a few words, she was satisfied.

Lily: Okay, I hope you aren't going to make a fool of yourself, and just think she's the one.

Ted: Who knows exactly if she's the one or not, but I do feel like she is.

Lily: You just met her, Ted.

Ted: I'm just positive in my life, Lily.

Lily: Okay, fine. I shouldn't judge you or whatever, but if she's the 'one', what are you going to do for the date.

Ted: I talked to her last night, and I guess she came back from that business trip she took, but still, I don't know what I should do.

Lily: You need to find out soon. Like right now.

Ted: I thought a simple dinner would be good.

Lily: Always feed the girl. Marshall made me dinner, and look at this diamond ring.

Ted: Yeah, I can't cook worth shit.

Lily: True. Don't make her dinner. Take her out. Make her feel like she's worthy.

Ted: You're the best.


	5. I guess she likes the color blue

"What are you going to have?" Ted asking, scheming through the menu like no other, but through takes, his eyes met her body, which is still busy with her scheming.

"I really don't know yet. I never been here before, but with the looks of it, it looks really fancy. Like come on, that blue french horn is off the top. I'm in love with it already. I could hang that up in my apartment if I could." A smile rose across her face, her eyes kept looking at the blue french horn.

"It looks like a smurf penis." Ted said, pressing his lips together.

_Future Ted: Okay, kids. Never, ever say 'smurf penis' on the first date. Most girls would really judge you, and just leave, but this is no ordinary girl. She was your mother, and she laughed at my jokes._

Robin laughed, letting her fingers just swim on her chest, trying to keep her eyes open, but couldn't, as if the joke was that funny. Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't, but no ordinary girl would laugh at such a joke. "Good one, Ted."

Ted felt so confident, that his shoulders just rose from the ground, basically, and a smile showed up on his features, "Thank you, but yeah, like you said, that blue french horn would be cool. Even hanging from your apartment."

An hour later has passed, all they did was laugh, and talk. It was something Ted will always remember dealing with his kid's mother, he could even hear her laugh. The laugh that echoed through the most part of the places they went, but no one complained. She handled that laugh like a champion.

Ted stood up, throwing down a few dollar bills as a tip. When the both of them got in the cab, they started to talk again, making each other laugh as much as they can. It was like a perfect match, like they fit together just like puzzles. Of course, they weren't. They were just too different from each other, battling with time that just wasn't ready for them, but we'll get there eventually. Angst wraps around their fingers at the time, and who knows if anyone will ever be okay with each other, but right now, in 2005, they were perfect. They made each other laugh, and no conversation they had went awkward. It was a perfect match almost, but did anyone of them notice that they were talking the whole time, even Robin didn't even notice that they reached their destination. Her apartment.

Ted gulped at the sight of the stop, he didn't want to stop the night right away, but he kept his mouth shut, waiting for the girl's response.

"Well, this is my stop. I had a good night. I appreciate you taking me out, Ted." Robin showed off a gently smile, before opening the door of the cab, she turned her body towards Ted, "I hope we get to do this again." Ted smiled right back when she opened her mouth, letting those words just tumble out. He was actually happy with this girl, including that moment.

Ted walked in the McLarens, having a big, dorky smile on his lips. Marshall, Barney, and even Lily appaud when he walked in, "Look who found the one." Barney teased, trying to do his very own impression of Ted, who always declared he was going to find the one. He might of, who knows, but deep down, Ted probably knows the 'one' shit is just an utter mistake. For this girl though, it feels like he known her for years in advance, just from the talk they had all night. Laughter filled their stomachs, letting it out in a nice rhythm. Ted didn't say anything, the only thing he was doing was smiling, remembering the girl's features like she was right in front of him, smiling with that infamous smile of yours. It lit up his body like no other. He never felt like this before. Even with the people that made him feel like they were the one, but no. Robin was different. So different that everything she said on the date was built around his mind. He couldn't brush her off. He's going to see this girl again. Tomorrow maybe. The next day. Any Day, he's going to try and speak to her, and make himself laugh with his own jokes. Not only will he laugh, but she will too. The smurf joke was too far off on the jokes you should say on a date, but he doesn't exactly care. At least she laughed. That's all he cares about. See her smile was enough.

Ted's eyes shamelessly looked up at the tv, "Whoa. It's her." He said, watching all his friends look up at the tv. It really was her.

Lily opened her mouth, "That's her? She's really cute."

Ted nodded, biting down on his lower lip.

Barney kept his laughter to himself, letting out tons of soft chuckles, "So I'm guessing you kissed her, right?"

Ted's eyes grew big, "Was I supposed to?"

Barney raised his eyebrows, "Yeah? I bet she gave you the signal."

"The signal? No she didn't." His question echoed the room, keeping his hands in a cupping position.

"What did she do, anyway? What were her actions like?"

"Well she kept rubbing her arm against mine, so I'm guessing she was trying to rub something on me. Probably something gross, so I let that one slide. She also was getting her face too close to mine, so I guess she has no manners about personal space-" Ted shrugged, swigging down alcohol down his system.

Barney's mouth dropped, "Ted, that was the signal."

Lily and Marshall nodded at the same time, "That was definitely the signal."

Ted shook his head, "She's not one of those girls that would make up a signal to make me kiss her. If she wanted to kiss me, she would of done it-" Then a thought sprung through his skull, "I have an idea."

Ted and the gang ran outside, calling for the cab. Most of them were clueless, besides Ted, who felt pretty confident. He ran in the restaurant, taking the damn Blue French Horn from it's hinges, running out before anyone caught him, and sure enough, people did. He finally arrived to the cab, telling the cab driver to drive before anything else happens. Everyone in the car just looked at him, with their big, judging eyes, "Well everyone gets flowers, and we talked about this horn at dinner. I guess she likes the color blue, and she might be French." once again, Ted shrugged with his response.

When they arrived at Robin's house, right away, he got out of the cab, buzzing on her door, he took three extra big steps back, enough room to show off the horn as much as he can. Robin's head went straight out of the window, after a long night, she had her pajamas on, still looking really beautiful. Ted put the horn in the air, having a funny looking smirk on his face. Robin nodded her head, "Come on up."


	6. I stole you a blue french horn

Ted's heart was beating way too hard right now, his hands heating up as he hung on the horn a little bit too tight at first, but when his eyes just blankly looked at her, still looking as beautiful even if she wasn't exactly ready, just like him. She smiled right back at him, "You stole me the Blue French Horn?" She asked, swinging her hand to the side waiting for him to walk in so she could close the door behind him. He walked in, nodding his head multiple of times,

"I stole you a Blue French Horn." His words were simple to understand, and from his response, a big smile crossed across her face. Again. She must have a thing about smiling, like when Ted first met her, almost a week ago, she just smiled. Ted, you're doing something good for once. "No guy would ever steal me something. Even this big." She chuckles, brushing her hair out of her face with her fingers, keeping the same smile for a little bit longer, until she lost it,

"Why did you steal it?" She asked, sitting herself down, her eyes carefully looked at him. "You said you liked the horn, so I thought I should do something good for once. For you." He kept his hands to the side of his body, tempting to prick with some. His heart was beating rapidly, skipping so many beats that it felt like he was going to pass out soon. Sometimes he does get nervous, making himself sweat through his damn clothes, or something more embarrassing than that. He could do anything right away to make Robin judge him, he was on the border of line doing that, but she didn't. She just kept her smile on her lips, nodding her head in a way like she understood what he did for her. So Ted, for once, kept it cool.

Sliding his hands to the couch, offering himself a seat right next to her, keeping the horn close to him as much as possible. "I appreciate it." She said, taking a hold of it, examining it with her own blue eyes. She nodded her head once again, letting her body just get up from the couch, and put it over her fireplace. Hanging high as ever. Her body smoothing looked back at the guy, "Thank you." Ted smiled brightly back, "No problem. Everyone deserves gifts sometimes."

"Yeah, they do." She turned the music player on that the table that was buried behind the large couch, Ted, knew what the hell was going on, so he got himself up from the couch, and let his hands touch the side of her body. God, did she feel great against his hands. It felt like he was actually in Heaven. They were breathing the same air right now, so that was another thing that left him wanting more and more after every minutes he breathed through his nose, letting his eyes just look at hers in a way he would never look at anyone else. They started to sway, but not in a dancing way. If that even makes sense. None of them ever felt confident, "I just realize something. You hate olives. My best friend Marshall and his new fiancee has a olive theory, the other people loves it while the other one hates it. It's pretty amazing if I say so myself." Ted said in a dork way, waiting till she smiled, which she did seconds after.

"I think I like your olive theory." She announced.

"I think I like your new French horn." He went on about the likes, leaving his tongue hanging in the back of his mouth.

"I think I like your nose."

"I think I'm in love with you." Then he said it. Something you should never say on a first date after you've known her for about a week or so.

Her eyes grew big, still keeping her hands on his, but it felt like she was going to let go of him soon, "What?!"

Ted is embarrassed now. Something he hated, even on the damn first date. He backed away, rubbing his hand in the face to make sure if this was real or not, and believe it or not, it was real. Everything was real, who knows exactly if he felt this way towards the girl he just met, the words just spilled out like an accident happened on the floor. Now his cheeks were burning up, leaving him choking on the words he should say right now, but couldn't revive it. After a few minutes of just having the room be filled with silence, his body moved to face her, she looked like she was really freaked out about the thing, which is an understanding moment.

Never again will Ted say that to a girl. It was too much pressure to even survive a thing like that. "I'm sorry. It just came out." He nodded, still rubbing his hands around his face. He walked towards the door, then right outside the apartment complex, he didn't want to have the last word, so he started to walk down the sidewalk until a voice stopped him. Robin's voice.

"You're not like other guys. You're different. Like, you're so weird, but at the same time, it seems like you have an heart." She crossed her hands together, trying to keep herself warm as the New York breeze that night just took over her body.

Ted's body once again looked at her, trying to keep a cool smile on his face, " You know what? I'm done being single, I'm not good at it. Look, obviously you can't tell a woman you just met that you love her, but it sucks that you can't. I'll tell you something though, if a woman, not you, just some hypothetical woman, were to bear with me through all this, I think I'd make a damn good husband, because that's the stuff I'd be good at. Stuff like making her laugh and being a good father and walking her five hypothetical dogs. Being a good kisser…"

"Everyone thinks they're a good kisser." She whispered, keeping a smile on her lips.

"Oh, I've got references" Ted finally announced.

And they just laughed, letting out enough chuckles not to make things awkward again.

Ted took a few steps towards Robin, shaking her hand, "I'll see you later, right?" Then she nodded.

_Future Ted: And that is what we did. We saw each other later that week, and I introduced her to the gang. We became good friends right away, but sadly, not at the time, we didn't have enough chemistry to become a couple right away. We went through so much to realize that we were meant to be, but we will get there._

* * *

><p>"<span>Okay guys, this is going to be my new best friend, so don't do anything stupid by hurting her. If anyone can marry that girl, then yes, I will one hundred respect the relationship, but now, don't even think about sleeping with her.<span>" Lily was now talking her hands, more like pointing at Barney, then her eyes just rested on Ted, smiling warmly.

"Don't look at me. Marriage is out of the question." Barney quickly said, going through his phone.

Ted's body quickly got up from the table booth at the bar, making his way towards the bartender, ordering a few more beers before Robin walked up to him,

"I'm sorry we didn't work out. You have millions of other girls out there." She said.

Ted nodded in agreement, "I know that. You are just going to be my friend, and that's much more important than a relationship, right?" He smiled, listening to the music that filled the room, and the laughter that came from the booth the gang always sat at. Robin took the big cup of beer, winking at Ted before she just left, sitting right next to Barney, listening to the gang's conversation.

Then there, their eyes met.


	7. I kissed her On top of the roof

Ted made his way to the roof, breathing in the outside air that roughly just made him feel much more alive. He needed to take a breather, from the party that lasted much longer than a normal party, he just wanted to see Robin, but she always had an excuse of why she couldn't come, so he simply gave up. Not caring what will happen next. He can't just stop in the middle road, and just check his phone. He had to be done with this girl, who didn't even want a damn relationship with him. So he should just understand and just give up.

On the top of the roof, it was silent. Something he requested when the night even started, he needed to get away from all the alcohol that buzzed around the room, and all the people that just aren't very much familiar to his own eyes, and of course Ted's obnoxious friend, Barney, that just sleeps with every stranger there is. That really shouldn't even bother him, but it annoys him. No reason added.

He leaned against the brick wall, letting his eyes just calmly just watch over the streets of New York, hearing every car horn he could ever think about hearing. He knew she wouldn't even come anyway, she was a girl that would never fall for someone like Ted, who was always going to be the biggest nerd that just loves Star Wars, and how he's always going to be the hopelessly romantic guy, maybe that's why she ran away from him. Ran away from the thought of actually having a normal relationship with him. Who wouldn't? He's never going to find the one. He should just give up, or maybe he should just give up on the thought of being with Robin, because clearly, he's' not going to be with her anytime soon. For the past couple of weeks, his mind was always on Robin. He couldn't brush the idea of kissing her off his mind, or even holding her, keeping her warm as the breeze just surrounded them, but with their bodies together, the warmth just made them warm. Right now, he felt like that won't even happy.

Eventually a voice creeked in the night, "I wish my apartment had a cozy spot like this." It was Robin's.

Ted turned his head, then right back to the streets of New York, "Benefits of being me."

Robin laughed quietly, "I knew you threw three parties for me."

"Well it's over with." Ted started to prick at his fingers, not exactly having the power to look away from her.

"No, it's not. I'm here, right?"

Ted nodded in agreement.

"So- Why did you even ask me to come then?"

"I don't know." He said.

She rubbed her hands together, "Do you have feelings for me?"

"What do you think?" He asked, now facing the beauty.

"I don't know, Ted, I mean, we barely know each other... and you're looking at me with that look, and it's like.."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like "Let's fall in love, and get married, and have kids and drive them to soccer practice." She started talk to her hands, which she does when she becomes nervous as fuck.

"I'm not gonna force sports on them unless they're interested." He announced.

"Exactly."

"I have an off switch anyway, so that wouldn't be a problem." He became a little bit closer to the girl.

"You can't turn off the way you feel."

He pantomimes an action where he is turning a dial on his chest, "Click. Off. Let's make out."

"What?"

"What, that was the off switch! And I turned it off... I mean, yes, sure, I wanna fall in love, get married, blah blah blah, but... on the other hand, you, me... the roof…" He raised his eyebrows in a confident way.

"There's no off switch."

"There's an off switch. And it's off."

She leaned in closer to him, "No it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes. It is…"

Without hesitation, their lips were brushed together. With tons of fireworks just spilling out of their bodies, it felt like they were kissing for hours, letting the cold breeze just shudder through their entire bodies, but they didn't mind it at all, their warmth made everything better. Ted cupped her face, and the kiss became more passionately, with a little bit of tenderness on the side. He couldn't believe with was happening, he couldn't. He was kissing Robin Scherbatsky, the girl he's been thinking about for weeks at most. After a few moments, letting their lips sway together,

Ted backed up, "...No it's not... You were right. There's no off switch... God, I wish there was an off switch!"

Robin sighed, trying to keep a simple smile on her lips, but didn't last as she saw Ted suffer from having feelings for her, "Don't. It's fine. Maybe we're good as friends, isn't that enough?" She asked, letting her hand just land on his shoulders.

"I want to be with you, Robin." He pulled her closer to him, "I've been thinking about you for weeks, and I don't even know what to do. Sure, there's not off switch, but can we try at least?"

Robin nodded, pecking his lips, "At least you asked nicely."


	8. Talkative Ted

Future Ted: Your mother and I didn't start dating until we knew it would last, and it did. Seven months later, I found myself wanting more and more of her, letting himself just die from the thought of having her in my head. I told her, all the things that I've been dealing with, and how much she means to me, and everything I told her was true, so of course I would be happy when we started to date. Not to embarrass myself, but she was more of the man than I was. She always had a gun in her purse, and it bothered me, but I told myself to ignore little things- Big things, like that. She also had the intention to flirt with every guy there was. Some were married. Some had girlfriends, and some were even gay. Little things like that always annoyed me, but did I break up with her? No. Of course not. She's Robin Scherbatsky, I loved her more than I could ever love anyone else. Oh, there was that time where we finally said the l word. That is another moment that made me happy. We attended weddings occasionally, such as Uncle Marshall and Aunt Lily's wedding, which was the best wedding to ever attend, but something happened weeks before that just made everything a little bit bad when we attended. Let's continue shall we?


	9. I would've stolen you a whole orchestra

Weeks before the wedding ;

Ted and Robin came back to Robin's apartment with food all over their shirts, it was their one year anniversary, and they went to the same place they went on their first date. In one night, so much happened that night. Ted stole her a Blue French Horn, and told her that he loves her, which is the weirdest thing Ted could ever say to someone on the first date, but something about Robin being different just ran through his mind that night, even days after, or even an year. He loves this girl, more than he thought he would love anyone else in this troubled world. He's just so happy that he's with this girl, and he knows that she had this commitment problem that buried his thought about married, and kids, but it didn't bother him all that much. He was too much in love with this girl to see reality at it's best.

Ted's hand took a hold of the horn, examining it like Robin did on the first night she got it up to this apartment, "We should really go give this back." He chuckled, his lips pecking Robin's.

Robin nodded in agreement, "Sadly, but hey, look at the bright side, we have each other, right?" She chuckled right back at his last response, rubbing his arm a little bit, pushing him right on top of her on the couch, trailing her fingertips down his back as she put more pressure in the kiss.

Yes, they had sex. For about two hours almost, and when they were done, they stared down at the french horn longer, then their eyes just instantly met.

"God, I don't even want to take this back. It's our love symbol, pretty much." He whispered, kind of had sad eyes, but wasn't that obvious to Robin, so she didn't say anything. "We can't really keep anything, huh?" He asked, chuckling.

"We should move to Argentina." She joked, but she didn't expect Ted's ear just go up just like a dog's. "We could."

"I was joking Ted-" Her sentence was caught short by Ted's lips that causally just fitted perfectly with hers. Few more pecks were announced, as he kept his hands on her thigh.

"We can move there." He smiled.

She smiled right back, "I love you. I'm going to change then we can leave."

"Excuse me, Scherbatsky. You can't change if I can't." He raised his eyebrows, "If I moved in here, I could of had all my clothes here-" Then the impossible just sprung a leak in the couple. Ted's smile just became a soft straight face, frowning just a bit, with now obvious sad eyes. "We can't do anything, can we?" He asked, knowing the right answer.

Robin shamelessly nodded her head, laying her back on the cushion on the side. "What are we going to do?"

"We either pretend nothing happened tonight, or we take the Blue French Horn back." He teeth hovered over his lower lip, trying so hard not to bite it, he felt like crying. He felt sick to his stomach. He swears he could hear his own heart beat just thump around. He was hurt about the whole thing. "I understand, but if I was gonna have someone's babies… I'd have your babies- If we changed our mind on everything." She outright admitted it, causing them to kiss once more. "Like hell, you stole me a blue french horn, that's daddy material."

"I would've of stolen you a whole orchestra." His palm landed on the side of her face, pulling her closer to him. Tears started to string her eyes, as she blurted out soft sobs, but tried to keep herself together. He snuggled her right on top of him, not thinking about letting her go soon.

* * *

><p><span>Present at Marshall's and Lily's wedding ;<span>

"You guys did break up." Barney gulped hard, kind of feelings sorry for Ted, then his eyes just blankly looked at Robin, who just attempted to have a smile on her face.

"We did. It's been hard, but I think we are getting there." Ted said, keeping a smile on his face while Robin did the same.

"We are going to stay friends though, so that's good." Robin said, nodding her head.

A little boy walked up to Robin, looking cuter than ever with his suit on, "Ma'am, can I have this dance?" He asked, handing her his small hand. Robin nodded, taking a hold of it.

Ted just couldn't stop smiling at such a sight, the love of his life with a kid. It was always the dream he dreamed when he was in a relationship with Robin Scherbatsky, hoping they would start a family, but weeks before, they broke up, and it put a big hole in that dream. Yes, both of them are sad about the whole thing, but at the same time maybe it was something they needed to go through to know what they want in life. Robin can focus on her journalist life, while Ted did the same with his job, but maybe, in the near future they will find each other again, and deal with the consequences one last time before they can be back with each other.

Barney was completely calm, raising his eyebrows as Ted's eyes just looked at his, it felt like Barney had an idea, "Us wingman are single once again. So we are going to make sure our single life will be legend- wait for it- Dary. LEGENDARY. Ted what do you say?"

Ted stopped him right there, "Barney, I know that sounds like the best plan ever, but Robin and I just broke up, I'm not ready for those kind of things. Not yet I supposed."

"When will you be ready?" He asked.

"I have no idea."


	10. The Phone Call

Robin started to fiddle with her fingers, trying to relax her muscles, her thumb hovering over 'Teds' name on her phone. She couldn't find herself calling him immediately, even after everything they went through these past couple of months. Years. It seems like Ted will always be there for her, no matter what, but she has this problem. A bigger problem than she ever thought would ever be the definition of problem. Lily told her that Ted was caught with another girl, and the moment she told her that, he heart stopped beating. Skipped a few beats it felt like. She couldn't believe him. She thought he was better than that, but he was like the right of the guys, just play her. Though, their relationship never felt like that, but still, she was sad that not even couple of months ago they called it quits. She shouldn't even talk though, she is having one of her own adventurous over there in Argentina with all the hot boys that basically wear no shirts, and just play in the water. Robin though, didn't love them like she loves or even loved Ted. Ted is the only guy that made her feel love. The only guy that will mean something more than just a one night stand. Something like him being her first love. She didn't know what to do right now, just cry in bed over this boy that lives thousand of miles away, knowing he's screwing girls that his wing man, Barney, was finding. She's not exactly happy, but her thump accidentally touched the key where it immediately sent her through the phone line with Robin. She didn't want to hang up, or anything like that, she wanted to hear his voice. The voice that made her just laugh, and smile. Her heart stopped a bit when he answered, leaving her in oblivion.

**Ted:** Where are you right now?

**Robin:** Argentina, and hello to you too.

**Ted:** Why, and yeah, hey.

**Robin:** Why do you care exactly?

**Ted:** Robin...

**Robin:** Ted...

**Ted:** I care about you.

**Robin:** Yeah. Why?

**Ted:** Exes can be friends.

**Robin:** Not all. It becomes very awkward, and you know that. Don't you have experience, Mosby?

**Ted:** Sure, but some of my ex girlfriends were never really allowed near the gang. They are declared as annoying, and weird by Barney.

**Robin:** So you are saying I'm different?

**Ted:** Very different. You're Robin Scherbatsky. Robin Sparkles. Very different.

**Robin:** Me becoming Robin Sparkles was normal teen stuff.

**Ted:** Normal teen stuff? I wish I became a pop star.

**Robin:** You could of.

**Ted:** I don't even really want to try.

**Robin:** Come on, I heard you drunk sing, and I thought it was talent.

**Ted:** Real talent?

**Robin:** Definitely, real talent. I would give you the biggest fat yes if I was a judge.

**Ted:** I wouldn't complain if Robin Sparkles did.

**Robin:** I'm not Robin Sparkles anymore. I'm Scherbatsky.

Ted chuckles.

**Robin:** I miss this...

**Ted:** Me too. It feels weird without you here.

**Robin:** It feels weird not being able to with you right now. Having sex, probably.

**Ted:** We broke up for a couple of reasons.

**Robin:** I couldn't commit.

**Ted:** I couldn't commit to your house.

**Robin:** And we shouldn't forget how I said no so many times when I found that ring in my drink.

**Ted:** Which wasn't even mine.

**Robin:** Good times.

**Ted:** Really good times. So what are you up to in Argentina?

**Robin:** Just relaxing. Every since we broke up, I felt like I needed to get away.

**Ted:** Are you going to come back?

**Robin:** I don't know. When is the right time?

**Ted:** Whenever. I think we promised each other that we will be friends, remember?

**Robin:** Yeah, but it sounds like the hardest thing ever.

**Ted:** We can try.

**Robin**: And see how bad we will crash?

**Ted:** Why did you use the word crash?

**Robin:** You know what I mean. Crash down when we each other with other guys, or whatever. I don't want to hurt you.

**Ted:** Nor do I want to hurt you. That's the last thing I want to do, though. You're one of my best friends, Robin. Despite the fact we dated, and broke up a year later. At least we tried the dating thing. Too bad it didn't go well, but I think us being friends was the one thing that actually clicked for us.

**Robin:** I guess you're right.

**Ted:** That's a surprise. I'm not always right.

**Robin:** You're the best though. You always can make me smile. No matter what the situation was or even is. You make me happy, Ted.

**Ted:** But not the way I hoped.

**Robin:** Exactly.

**Ted:** Do you love me though?

**Robin:** I'll always love you, Ted.

**Ted:** But we're done. Probably for good.

**Robin:** I can love you as a friend, right?

**Ted:** Of course, I was kind of hoping that was the case.

**Robin:** It will always be the case, Ted.

**Ted:** Do come back soon.

**Robin:** Soon.

**Ted:** Please.

**Robin:** Can I ask why?

**Ted:** We are asking each other way too many questions right now.

**Robin:** Hey Ted, are you seeing anyone over there?

**Ted:** Define seeing.

**Robin:** Dating or sleeping with?

**Ted:** No, I'm not exactly ready for that.

**Robin**: Good.

**Ted:** I love you.

Before Robin could open her mouth again, the line just blanked out. Tears started to stream down her face. He lied to her face. Sure, Robin believed every word Ted said, but she also trusts Lily much more since she never lied to her. She doesn't even know what to think, or even do right now. She just wanted to cry. She couldn't breathe right now. She felt her heart sink when she saw Barney's caller ID show up on her phone. Right away, she answered.

**Barney:** Robin.

**Robin:** What do you want?

**Barney:** Where are you?

**Robin:** A place? Why do you care?

**Barney:** Ted is not good right now.

**Robin:** What do you mean?

**Barney:** So when he got off the phone with you, he just started to cry, and now he won't stop.

**Robin:** Cry? What a girl.

Robin felt better when she realized that she still meant something to him. All she wanted to do was just laugh, and smile at that fact, but she was still upset over everything that happened.

**Barney:** Definitely a girl. Do you need a ticket?

**Robin:** I'm fine. I don't need to come over there, and make him cry even more.

**Barney:** He loves you though.

**Robin:** And I love him too, but I can't. I doubt you will even understand.

Barney's line went silent, but moments later, she heard a door shut in the background.

**Barney: **How do you know?

**Robin:** You're Barney.

**Barney:** And you're Robin.

**Robin:** Kudos to you for figuring that out, smart one.

**Barney:** Seriously, I'm not that bad.

**Robin:** You have sex with a lot of girls, and just leave them the next day.

**Barney:** I'm scared of commitment, clearly.

**Robin:** I thought you had a legendary relationship with one night stands.

**Barney:** I haven't told anyone this, but I had a relationship when I was in my twenties.

**Robin:** I bet everyone did, but I'm surprised to know that you did.

**Barney:** I wasn't always like this.

**Robin**: Always like what?

**Barney:** Awesome. God, listen. I was this wimpy kid, loving world peace, and I had this girlfriend. She was amazing, and the both of us were going to run away together to this dumb ass world peace convention or whatever. I don't remember, but I found out later that the girl I was in love with was cheating on me with some guy in a suit, and with a high ass job. Who knows what he did for a living. My heart was broken. It felt like it took ages for me to know that everything will be okay- Okay, it took me 15 minutes, but I hated feeling my heart break. Instantly, I found a suit shop, and then boom, I came awesome.

**Robin:** What a legendary story.

**Barney:** You know it, doll face.

**Robin:** I didn't know you had a heart for girls, including Earth.

**Barney:** Everyone has a bad past.

**Robin:** I'm sorry about your ex girlfriend though. I bet she was amazing.

**Barney:** She was. Things happen though. Girlfriends are totally not my thing anyway, so don't worry.

**Robin:** Thank you, Barney.

**Barney:** Come back, okay?

**Robin:** Okay.


	11. Slapsgiving

It was Thanksgiving, and Ted Mosby was inside of Robin Scherbatsky. Not figuratively. It was legit. Really legit. Moans and groans came from Ted's room. All was a good day.

Marshall looked at Lily, who was pretty stressed with the whole Thanksgiving thing, and Lily looked right back at him with more stressed building up as they heard moans coming from Ted's room. "What should we do?" He asked, making more slap turkeys in the process. Lily wasn't in the mood to even think about all the stuff that was happening right now, so she let out a heavy breath, going right back to the things she was before she heard the sounds.

Barney on the other hand wasn't really bothered by the moans that were coming from Robin, he was actually enjoying it, but his heart started to pound when Marshall just looked at him, with those crazy eyes that were filled with the image of him slapping Barney. Oh yeah. Marshall and Barney had this bet where they expect the right answer to Robin hating malls. Marshall thought she got married in a mall, while Barney thought she was in porn. Nothing new for him, but the result in Robin hating malls were none of those, it was just her being a successful Canadian pop singer. Just normal teenager stuff, as quoted by Robin Scherbatsky. Now Barney is stuff with five, unexpected slaps for eternity Marshall basically calls this Thanksgiving, Slapsgiving. Definitely a real thing acrossing to Marshall.

Anyway, right back to Ted and Robin. The night before Thanksgiving, they were making pies for Robin's so called 80 year old boyfriend, well one of his pies, and the couple never actually stayed in a room alone together. It got awkward at first, until they got in the biggest fight you could think of. Okay, no. It wasn't that bad. Ted was mad at Robin for making him stay there, making dumb pies for her boyfriend, and it really did result in them having sex. Now it's thanksgiving, and they are having sex. Pretty much sums it up why.

Fifteen minutes later ;

Robin planted her body on the bed, breathing like she was out of breath, which she was. She was on a role with this ex sex thing. Her eyes shamelessly looked at Ted, whose shoulder was pressed against hers, feelings all the sweat the both of them had going on. Ted did the same thing, and both of them laughed, "Wow. Always the best, Scherbatsky." He laughed, placing his lips on hers, kissing her in a nice rhythm.

"Lily is so going to kill us, so we're probably not going to have dessert. Oh well. Definitely worth it." A smile washed up her heated face, still kissing his lips once more before she slowly pulled away, only wanting to kiss him more before she questioned his face he was making. It looked all serious, so Robin laid right on top of him, using her pouty eyes to know what's going on.

"We're making the biggest mistake of our lives." Ted said, panting.

The thought just ran across her mind, nodding in agreement when she knew what the hell he was talking about, "You're right. Shit." She got up, quickly putting on her clothes before she was stopped by Ted, who was already in pants, but forgot a shirt. Her eyes just blankly looked at him, folding her arms together.

"Do you even get it? You thought I was in a relationship not even a month ago, which I wasn't. Stella is a good friend of mine, and I wouldn't even date her because clearly she's one of those doctors where she doesn't date the patient. I just think the mistake is that we're not even together, and we just talk like we are. I don't know, Robin. It's all so confusing to me, and I have to sit here, making my head spin when I have sex with you. I love you, so much I do, but I don't think we should continue doing this, and from that, we even tried to be friends. I just don't know what to do." Ted's palms were planted on the dresser that was right next to the door, letting his head just face the ground, eyes looking right at her thighs, then her feet.

"Again, you're right. We shouldn't be in a relationship, nor a friendship. Goodbye Ted." Robin whipped away the unwanted tears that just fell to the ground, but again, Ted took a hold of her wrist, pulling her close to him, kissing her passionately, then letting their eyes just meet. "Now there's a goodbye." Ted said, letting go of Robin. He needed to let her go personally, but couldn't, her presence was just always there, leaving him speechless.

Robin sat down at the table Lily set out, trying to cover up the evidence that she was crying. She didn't even want to look at him, it just pained her. She loved him so much, and she couldn't even let out the words to express how much she loved him, nor did Ted have the ability to do the same. So many unresolved feelings just stayed with them, eating them alive almost, but they covered it perfectly.

Ted's eyes met Marshall's then right back at Lily who knew that Ted was sorry about the whole sex thing, so they nodded for their response. Ted did the exact same thing. Between them eating, Ted and Robin glanced at each other, having straight faces upon theirs. People were talking, and then right away someone said 'Major buzzkill', the instantly the couple just saluted "Major Buzzkill" both of them saying it the exact same time. Smiles were on their faces, and laughter came falling out as they heard complaints from their friends. Even though they won't be together in a relationship, doesn't mean they won't be good friends. More like Best friends. That was always their position anyway. Until years later, where everything changed instantly.


	12. I'm not fine

Robin was upset that her relationship turned to shit when the guy broke up with her, actually the same way he did when she was a singer in Canada. She was now crying at the Bar, letting Barney see the whole thing.

She didn't mean for any of this to happen, she was upset, and he was there to calm her down. She might of been crying over the fact that Ted was now dating Stella, who he was building up chemistry with right after Thanksgiving, where Ted and Robin slept together, or it was just the whole one week dating with her now, once again, ex boyfriend.

She doesn't even know which one she was crying for, but she was just crying. Barney wrapped a big arm around her, trying to calm her down. He was really good at it, and instantly, she did stop. Barney and Robin walked each other home, talking and laughing, and that night was special for the both of them.

Barney got to see the Sandcastles in the Sand video, and the both of them just started to make out, and later it turned into sex.

They kept kissing and kissing, and none of them stopped and realize that they are making a mistake. Barney is Ted's best friend, and deep down, Barney probably knows that Ted will be upset about it, or even angry. Which he was when Barney told him.

They woke up the next morning, both with hangovers. Barney didn't realize that he slept with Robin, so he kept up with his crazy charm to sleep with her again, but Robin couldn't. She was still much in love with Ted, and she knew this will break him, entirely.

She didn't even know what to say to begin with, but later that day, Robin told Ted.

"I slept with Barney." Robin yelled out, almost choking on her damn words.

"What?" Ted asked, dropping everything he had in his hand. Something wasn't right with her words, he couldn't put a finger on it. How could Barney even do this to him? Or how could Robin even go through such a scheme like sleeping with Barney.

He's Barney. The so called manwhore that sleeps with every girl he sees. Ted doesn't even know if this was out of jealousy or not, but he couldn't even think about lovin this girl, even when he has a relationship of his own to think about. He couldn't find the right words to speak, let alone have the right expression to deal with the kind of news he just got.

From his ex girlfriend. EX GIRLFRIEND. Not his best friend, who he thought would just come to him, with a gigantic smirk on the side of his face, but no.

It was Robin to say something. It made him angry. He thought the bro code was the biggest thing in Barney's life, and how he would respect it, but no. He broke every damn rule in it when he slept with Robin. His ex girlfriend. Ted tried to play it cool, so he had a smile on his face, clearly a fake one. "You know what? It's whatever. I'm with Stella now, so yeah."

Robin nodded, walking right out the door with a confused expression on her face. She really thought he would get angry, and of course, he did later when Barney tagged him in the limo, claiming they are going to Las Vegas for his birthday, but Ted's girlfriend is throwing him a party on top of his roof, with tons of people coming including Marshall, Lily, and Robin.

"I got us a good room, so we are going to have a good time." Barney said, sipping a drink of champagne, before his eyes bluntly looked at Ted.

"I know you slept with Robin." Right away, he went for the poop.

"Are you mad?"

"Robin told me, and to say, I'm not even mad. I have a wonderful girlfriend, that is just wonderful. Wonderful. Wonderful. Wonderful. Did I say wonderful yet? Robin and I are in the past anyway, so it really doesn't even bother me that my best friend slept with my ex girlfriend, who is supposed to care about the bro code. He even has a book about it, but instantly, without hesitation, he broke a rule. Probably all the rules. SO YES, I'M MAD. SO MAD. She's my ex girlfriend, Barney, and she was the girl I was with for a year. It took me so long to get over her, and you know that. You are supposed to be loyal, but you're a damn coward, like always. Ranjit stop the car." Ted got out so fast, that it felt like his heart just sank to the floor.

Ted Mosby was never mad at anything or anyone, he was the most loving person there it, but right there, he felt anger just form up from his body, just letting it out with words.

He hates feelings like this, it just didn't even make sense to him what the hell was going on. He couldn't breathe right.

He felt like dying, but eventually, he made it to his party where he caught glimpses of Robin, but couldn't look her in the eye, he didn't even want to say anything to her.

It's not like he's mad at her, he couldn't, but pain just filled his heart whenever he looked at her, so yes, he wanted to ignore her.


	13. All I feel is pain

It's taking Ted longer than he actually thought to even forgive Barney, his best friend that had no right to sleep with his ex girlfriend, the girl he feels like it took him much longer than a week to get over. Robin was the real thing to him, and everything feels like shit when he thinks about what happened between them. Ted was so exhausted, her body just begging for comfort, but no one knew what the hell he is going through right now. Lily thinks he's crazy, but at the same time she thinks Robin is crazy for sleeping for Barney, at the same time she wants to know how good it is. Marshall isn't any good help either, just the way he encouraged Ted to fight what he loves, and that he loves is Robin, but the love is different. I don't know. Ted is confused about Robin. He loves Stella, for sure, but something is different. So different when he's around Robin, he could feel the warmth of her smile if he's not even close to her in the room. Ted will probably always love Robin, no matter what the circumstance is. Ted, right about now just doesn't know what to say, or even think about. He's eventually break down soon if he won't stop thinking about the negative things in life. It's common for him to.

Ted took a swig from the alcohol bottle, just sitting on the ground on the roof, smoking a cigar. Just something he needed to get the pain out of his mind. Sure, it's not helping like he thought, but at least he's hoping numbness will last a while. His hair wicks and curls, letting the New York breeze take a hold of it, and out of no where, he could feel the warmth of that smile he's always thinking about. Robin's presence was right there, sitting right next to him, wrapping a blanket around her body. He didn't say anything, but he felt the pain magically reappear, even when she's the one drinking scotch and smoking one of the cigars he had out for himself, but again, he didn't say anything. He's always one of those guys to keep everything in, it was prior for Ohio boy to do so. The smoke cleared up in his throat, she is anchoring him right now. Just like that, he presence finally did something to him. She always made him feel like home, out of nowhere, that will always be the case of their love story. The story where the Blue French Horn was finally stolen from a little restaurant, people probably don't even go to on a Monday night, but that week, in 2005, he saw the best thing that could probably ever happen to him. He loves her. He'll always love her, but then again, wouldn't it be different love if he's with Stella? So confused. That's Ted right now, he doesn't know what to say or think, once again. Then right there, Robin opened her mouth, "I love it here. It makes me forget about everything." Her breath reeked with alcohol and the the cigar she was sucking on for the past five minutes since they been up here together. Sometimes the smell of the cigar just leaving her mouth just had him going, but again, he didn't say anything back. Again, she opened her mouth, the most obvious thing she could even see or think about, "Are you okay? You look dull tonight." Her voice was soft, but comforting. "I'm hurt." He said quickly, grabbing another swig of the alcohol bottle he had stashed in his jacket, feeling the coldness hit his chest, then right down to his stomach the felt nothing more but pain. Something he hated feeling, including having Robin on his mind all the time. It killed him, leaving him feeling like he has something to choke on, leaving all his words misunderstood and scrambled as he tried to find the right words to say to her, but then he realized that Robin is the one to open her mouth right now, so he kept quiet, kind of enjoying the silence. Then words came spilling out of her mouth, "Barney and I was just a mistake, and from that, I have to deal with the consequences, I think I understand why. I've noticed you just wanting to ignore my presence, nothing surprising actually." She started to play with her fingers, letting her eyes just fall to the ground. Ted didn't say anything back. His hands wrapped around the bottle that kept him company for the past fifteen minutes he's been up on the roof, really trying to ignore Robin, but of course, how hard he tried, she always kept coming back to him. Maybe them being friends were their real chance of being happy, with other people, "Stella makes me happy. She's a really cook too, so that's the girl I need." His lips were now around the bottle, tumbling out like it was nothing, but Robin's heart just broke instantly just hearing those words. Sure, Robin is still in love with the guy. Yep, she's sure she is, so hearing that she loves the girl he's with just made her just build up anger. She got up, shaking her head multiple times that maybe she lost how many times she did, she couldn't believe this. She's his ex girlfriend, and hearing that was just something she'd never hear. He's drunk, Robin. He's not himself, but she knows that he meant every word. God, was this her jealously just fuming up at the wrong time? Ted's eyes just gave it away. Always have.

Lifting the bottle once again, Ted took another responsible drink from it, letting his eyes just fall to the ground, feeling the pain just rushed through his entire body. He felt like crying, to let all the pain just rush out like he wants, but Robin was right there, and her witnessing the whole thing was just the last thing he wanted. He didn't want this. Maybe he wanted Robin. Robin was always the key to his happiness, she's different from the others. So different. Always have been the definition for these two. Different. Impossible. Love. So many words could define them. Instantly, he felt the alcohol just hit his stomach, making his body feel a little bit warmer than before. Numbness.

Robin clutched her jaw, nodding "Right. I'm sorry." Again, the shaking from her head started to become a habit, she couldn't believe what she was hearing from such a heartless romantic guy. She knows he's drunk, but she's one of those girls that live for the saying 'drunk thoughts are also sober thoughts.'

"You're not sorry, Robin. You're never going to be sorry, because you know why? You're not the sorry type. You slept with my best friend, and that hurt me. I'm not supposed to be waiting for someone that just thinks that I would agree to that sorry. I can't. I can't look at you without feeling pain, and it sucks. I can't do this anymore, Robin. I'm not in love with you anymore. I think your recent shit made me think about the right answer, anyway." His heart just dropped.

Ted didn't say anything when she got up, his eyes were too busy looking at the ground, gathering up all his thoughts. Before she made her way to the ladder, she looked back. Tears falling down her from eyes that looked destroyed from the image she just saw. Before any of this she would of thought about kissing him, his beautiful, but drunk face, but now, from those words, she just felt like throwing up, "Then we should be friends, Ted. That will always be our position."


End file.
